You and Me Together
"You and Me Together" is the third track from the mini album Love & Live by the first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. A special music video was unveiled for the song on March 20, 2017 which contained the outtakes from the filming of the music video for the song "Love & Live". Lyrics Korean= HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, ViVi You and me together 수줍게 다가온 네 눈빛에 내 맘이 흔들려 I see it boy 오랜 시간을 지나 내 앞에 온 니가 선물 같아 I want you boy 파란 하늘에 상쾌한 바람 완벽한 Today And 이곳에 채워질 우리 이야기 You and me together 한 번의 설레임 두 번의 키스 숨길수가 없었던 우리 둘만의 Party 이 밤을 채워줄 하늘의 별 너와 나의 스토리 You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting 따뜻한 햇살에 눈을 뜨고 들리는 노래에 미소를 지어 무심코 지나온 시간들이 특별해 지는 오늘 너무너무 행복해 파란 하늘에 상쾌한 바람 완벽한 Today And 이곳에 채워질 우리 이야기 You and me together 한 번의 설레임 두 번의 키스 숨길수가 없었던 우리 둘만의 Party 이 밤을 채워줄 하늘의 별 너와 나의 스토리 You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting Oh boy 기다려왔던 너와 나의 First kiss 포근한 온기가 내 맘에 번질 때면 온 세상이 핑크빛으로 가득해 I love you baby 비비/현진 한 번의 설레임 두 번의 키스 하슬/희진 숨길수가 없었던 우리 둘만의 Party 현진/비비 이 밤을 채워줄 하늘의 별 희진/하슬 너와 나의 스토리 희진/하슬 You and me together (Woah~ yeah~ yeah~) 한 번의 설레임 두 번의 키스 숨길수가 없었던 우리 둘만의 Party (You and I) 이 밤을 채워줄 하늘의 별 (Tell me tell me) 너와 나의 스토리 You and me together Korean: music.naver Romanization: CCL@eja Translation: pop!gasa |-| Romanization= HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, ViVi You and me together sujubge dagaon ne nunbiche nae mami heundeullyeo I see it boy oraen shiganeul jina nae ape on niga seonmul gata I want you boy paran haneure sangkwaehan baram wanbyeokhan Today And igose chaeweojil uri iyagi You and me together han beone seolleim du beone kiseu sumgilsuga eopseotdeon uri dulmane Party i bameul chaeweojul haneure byeol neowa naui seutori You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting ttatteushan haessare nuneul tteugo deullineun noraee misoreul jieo mushimko jinaon shigandeuri teukbyeolhae jineun oneul neomuneomu haengbokhae paran haneure sangkwaehan baram wanbyeokhan Today And igose chaeweojil uri iyagi You and me together han beone seolleim du beone kiseu sumgilsuga eopseotdeon uri dulmane Party i bameul chaeweojul haneure byeol neowa naui seutori You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting Oh boy gidaryeowatdeon neowa naui First kiss pogeunan ongiga nae mame beonjil ttaemyeon on sesangi pingkeubicheuro gadeukhae I love you baby ViVi/HyunJin han beone seolleim du beone kiseu HaSeul/HeeJin sumgilsuga eopseotdeon uri dulmane Party HyunJin/ViVi i bameul chaeweojul haneure byeol HeeJin/HaSeul neowa naui seutori HeeJin/HaSeul You and me together (Whoah~ yeah~ yeah~) han beone seolleim du beone kiseu sumgilsuga eopseotdeon uri dulmane Party (You and I) i bameul chaeweojul haneure byeol (Tell me tell me) neowa naui seutori You and me together Korean: music.naver Romanization: CCL@eja Translation: pop!gasa |-| Translation= HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, ViVi You and me together Your shyly approaching eyes Shake up my heart, I see it boy After a long time You're like a present, I want you boy The blue sky, the refreshing wind It's a perfect day today And our story will fill up this place You and me together One step of butterflies, two kisses Couldn't hide our own secret party Stars in the sky fill up the night And our story You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting I open my eyes at the warm sunlight I smile at the song I hear Times that have passed Become special today, I'm so happy The blue sky, the refreshing wind It's a perfect day today And our story will fill up this place You and me together One step of butterflies, two kisses Couldn't hide our own secret party Stars in the sky fill up the night And our story You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting Oh boy, it's our first kiss That I've been waiting for When a warmth spreads throughout my heart The whole is covered with a pink light I love you baby ViVi/HyunJin One step of butterflies, two kisses HaSeul/HeeJin Couldn't hide our own secret party HyunJin/ViVi Stars in the sky fill up the night HeeJin/HaSeul And our story HeeJin/HaSeul You and me together (Woah~ yeah~ yeah~) One step of butterflies, two kisses Couldn't hide our own secret party (You and I) Stars in the sky fill up the night (Tell me tell meAnd our story You and me together Korean: music.naver Romanization: CCL@eja Translation: pop!gasa Category:Song Category:LOOΠΔ 1/3